iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Jocelyn Stone
Biography Jocelyn was never anything special. She was born bastard daughter to a brother of Lord Coldwater in the Vale, with the assumption that she would marry a hedge knight or some such man and bear him some children before dying with no one outside her family even noticing she had ever lived. And, well. From her youth, she never wanted that. She was a wild child, preferring to explore the lands around Coldwater Burn and feeling a closer affinity with animals than with humans. Her father’s hounds were some of her closest friends, and she became quite a skilled animal tamer. Happily, unlike her legitimate sisters, she wasn’t expected to wed anyone vaguely important, and so she never had to attend the lessons every day that they spent training for ladyhood. Instead, she would always sneak out to the yard to play swordswith her brothers. She wasn’t strong or big like they were, but possessed a natural gift for agility that helped her greatly in evening the scales in their fights. While her sisters grew and blossomed into beautiful young ladies, Jocelyn stayed small. Her body was athletic, but not full or attractive, no breasts or hips to speak of. She performed a handmaiden’s duties for them for some time, but found it unspeakably boring, and instead started sneaking around the castle, finding new hiding places and hidden passageways, honing her covert abilities in ever more creative ways to avoid her duties. The day she turned sixteen, her lord father had her engaged to be married to a knight he owed a debt to, a man more than twice her age with a cruel smile and wandering hands. The night after she turned sixteen, she packed a bag full of food and supplies, hooked a sword onto her belt, stole a horse from the stables, and ran away from home. She picked a direction and rode, following hunting trails through the woods to hide. Although she was fairly certain no one would come after her anyways. After all, she was just the bastard daughter of a lesser lord. She kept on riding and riding in a vaguely northern direction, unsure where to go now that she couldn’t turn around and head back home- until she remembered, dimly, tales of the Night’s Watch on the Wall at the end of the world, how they guarded the realm and swore to never wed. And how they only accepted men. She cut her hair and bound down her already almost nonexistent bust, and kept riding, this time with a purpose, a destination in her mind. She picked herself a new name. Jocelyn Stone became Jace Stone, and Jace Stone intends to take the black. Recent Events Jace, at the wall, meets Tyran Westerling and Kase Snow, and gets along well with them. She attempts to intervene in Sandy Snow's attack on another recruit, and they get along less well. Timeline * 382- Jocelyn is born * 390- Jocelyn begins playing with swords in the yard * 395- Jocelyn takes up handmaid duties * 398- Jocelyn runs away from home Threads * The Girl in Black * (Insert Mulan Reference Here) * The Worst Brother Category:Houses from the Vale Category:The Vale Category:Bastards Category:The Night's Watch